This invention relates to fencing and, more particularly, to a fence system with one-piece posts.
Fence systems enclose many thousands of square miles of land to confine domestic animals. Such fence systems are constructed of spaced apart vertical posts anchored in the ground and horizontal rails extending between the posts. Although the posts and rails have in the past traditionally been made of wood, metal is coming to replace wood because the former is more durable, stronger, and easier to fabricate. A post for existing metal fence systems consists of several pieces that need to be welded together on site during fence construction, which contributes significantly to the overall construction costs.
Reily U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,788 discloses a fence system having a one-piece post comprised of a rigid tubular member folded in a region between its ends to form first and second longitudinally adjacent non-abutting portions. Metal bands placed around the post hold the rails in place between the two portions of the posts against the rail, thereby securing the rails tightly therebetween. In the folded region, the posts extend appreciably above the top rail.